Rude Awakening
by bloodytear
Summary: After getting Leonid Lisenker a top Covenant official, Sydney must get the one person who will stop her, from getting her revenge on the Covenant. Julian Sark.Chapter 3 Up {Spoliers from: Closings}---([Sarkney])
1. Chapter 1: The Sleep

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim anything of Alias... Though I would Like to claim David Anders yummie, but anyways... For Non-Profit stuff... You know the routine... JJ Abrams is the Genius not me...  
  
Spoilers: Of Course... Taken after "Closings"  
  
Pairings: Sarkney  
  
Summary: After getting Leonid Lisenker a top Covenant official, Sydney must get the one person who will stop her, from getting her revenge on the Covenant. Julian Sark.   
  
Authors Notes: My second Sarkney... my first one, was plotless, and just for the hell of it. I hope this one exceeds expectations. Comment would be appreciated very much so. On with the story :)  
  
~~~  
  
Sydney looked around the office. Everyone was the same as they'd been for the past 3 months. Only those who were closely nit with her were the ones rejoicing. Leonid was starting to give his confession, in full blows now. And the more disgusting points of it aswell. She really didn't want to deal with the little bastard after what he did to her and Vaughn in the Korean Military Base.   
  
Vaughn had confessed to her something she really didn't want to be confessed. How the hell was she supposed to react around him? And even more, Lauren. She sighed slowly as he watched Lauren talk with Dixon about Leonid. She slowly reverted to her desk. Somewhere where she felt alone, finally at peace from everyone praising her thoughtless work. She did it as a spur of the moment situation. She was actually quite pissed off at all the praise she would get when other CIA Officals did much better work than she did.   
  
She started to do the endless paperwork. She got quite cross with herself when she would get it all done, and have nothing to do. But today she was happy with the results. It was drawing on 7pm, and she felt she'd just go home and watch some movies. But no... some crazy lunatic bastard has to inturupt her life. Putting her personal affairs on hold yet once again. But that was what a good Agent of the CIA did... Put their personal affairs off when ever their good country called for them, to protect the world. She never wanted to become a super-hero as a child, all she wanted was her mother there, but did she ever get what she wanted, never.  
  
Sydney got out of her chair only to submit herself to another chair. She looked around the table. Marshall, Weiss, Vaughn, Lauren, her Father, and Dixon. That was always the case now. She felt like she was in a clique back in highschool. Only hanging out with the same people all the time. She then shook her head. She had to be a good little agent like everyone wanted her to be.   
  
"Hello everyone." Dixon's voice bellowed. He was not to pleased about the inturuptance, he hardly got time with his children anymore. "Well again we've got to stop the notorious Sark." He sighed. "Sark has a few Rambaldi artifacts hitting Aulstralia. Sydney, Aulstralia to be precise. Then they are going to Britan." He said slowly.  
  
"Why are they stopping in Aulstrailia when they could just go to Britian?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Well Sark is currently in Aulstralia. We had some extra men try to get him, and all they could bring back was the intell for the opp. Which brings me to my point. Sark will be attending a party held by this man-" He said clicking the pen he had in his hand, and a picture came up on the screen. It was a mid-50's man, and he seemed to be very wealthy as he was surrounded by a lavish house behind him in the picture. "His name is Juncan Turnis. A partner of Arvin Sloane's... Sloane has agreed to help us get in there, and get some intell of where in Britian Sark will be landing, by having the person go into Sarks room secretively." He paused. "And another point. Sydney..." He said looking around the room to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Oh no... Dixon come on..." She pleaded.  
  
"Unfortunatly the only condition to get into the party with Sloane, he wanted only you." He said regretting it. "I would've chosen anyone, but he said only you... I'm sorry... Marshall will have the details for you. Vaughn and Weiss you guys will be doing survaillance from a truck outside the mansion." He sighed, then nodded to the others, signalling that the meeting was over.  
  
Jack made his way to Sydney. She was quite furious at the moment, and he couldn't help but be cross with her. Sloane was probably doing this just to agonize her, and he was probably loving it.  
  
"Dad... I'm sick and tired of always being the one at Sloanes disposal... aren't we supposed to have the ace up our sleeve instead of him?" She said in a cross monologue. "I'm sick and tired of it always being me... why didn't he pick you, or anyone else?! Damnit I'm fed up!"  
  
"He wouldn't trust me that well, and you... He still thinks of you as a daughter." He said softly.  
  
"Well he better stop, cause I'm not doing this anymore." She said storming out of the room.   
  
She met with Marshall, and slowly listened to the boring details, and only caught the way to work the gadgets and then the way to get them back. He handed her a diamond necklace, that had a camera in it, and then a pair of matching earings, used for hearing Weiss and Vaughn. She sighed. Yet another brainless op. Always the same, always rescue the peices of mass destruction, then triumph over the bad guy. She'd done it millions of times... why hadn't the bad guy died yet? There were to many bad guys, and only one of her. No one seemded to get that little fact.  
  
She already had everything layed out by 10. Seeing as she usualy had 10 things ready for any opp, she just did that to eliminate time. She had a black chiffon dress, and then smaller heels then she usualy had, then the odds and ends of her needs. An 8mm, as usual, then a .388. Just the usual weaponry. She slowly then packed it, and headed for the door. She looked at her place one last time it was annoying her to no end, that she had it, but could never spend time in it. She shrugged it off, and then headed out the door, to her car and drove quite rapidly to the airport. She arrived 10 minutes earlier than Vaughn and Weiss, and sat down.   
  
Once on the plane, she decided to take some finally deserved rest. She hadn't had any good sleep in the past three days, and decided it was time to have some good R&R for herself. But again inturupted. She gave a heavy and noticeable agrivated sigh towards Vaughn and Weiss.  
  
"Okay so, Sark is staying in room 29. Perfectly on the top floor, now there should be some security around the top floor seeing as most higher ranked officials would be there. So just be careful, we'll be on link throughout the whole thing so there." Vaughn said as he looked at Weiss then at Sydney. She had a rather pessimistic face on.  
  
"I know all of this... but why did we have to go over it?" She growled.  
  
"Well we always do..." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Well if thats all gentle men... I'm going to sleep." She said getting up, and going to the other end of the plane seating area to sit down, and then she layed her head down comfortably on the pillow that she had placed there.  
  
"Whats up with her?" Weiss said softly.  
  
"Well working with Sloane can't be that great for her..." Vaughn said. That was the last thing spoken throughout the whole mission, and getting to the actual party.  
  
Sydney had her hair all done up, as usual and her dress made her figure even more perfect. Her dark copper brown eyes, just complemented the diamonds she had around her ears and neck.  
  
iOkay Mountainier... Sloane is just to the left of the doors waiting for you. Good luck./i She heard through the com in her earings.   
  
"Trust me, I'm not the one needing it." She said passing a smile as Sloane. Both he and her knew it was a fake one.  
  
"You look quite beautiful Sydney..." He said slyly.  
  
"Shut up Sloane, the only reason I'm doing this, is because its my job, this has no reference to you, and never will... I still despise everything about you, and I have a strong, and most prominant feeling that will stay put." She said as she walked through the doors, but her fake smile still showed.  
  
"Ahh Sydney, but without me... This wouldn't be happening." He grinned.  
  
"There is a thing called tactics... We could've easily done this without your help, but Dixon chose to use it... god knows why." She said her voice becoming a bit louder.  
  
iCalm down Syd/i She heard Weiss's voice say to her, she slowly paused and thought it through.   
  
"There will be a 1 minute Power Failure, and within that time I'll leave...." She said slowly.   
  
"Like the last time." He smirked wryly.  
  
"No... this time I have even more hatred for yo---" She paused as the powerfailure happened. She quickly ran up the stairs before it came back on. Once it did she waited untill the commotion had died. Once it did, and the party was going back to normal, she took out her 8mm and readied it for any sort of use. She quickly made her way to the top floor, and then paused at the second last door. The 29th.  
  
She slowly opened the door. But paused as she figured out it was unlocked. She then paused, and almost dropped her gun, as she saw Sark directly infront of her with a gun pointed straight at her. As if he'd been waiting for her.  
  
"Hello Ms. Bristow... So gladly we meet again... Except this time its better that you don't have a knife to my privates this time." He grinned. His voice was as cocky as ever, and his accent came through so clear it was crystal. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim anything of Alias... Though I would Like to claim David Anders yummie, but anyways... For Non-Profit stuff... You know the routine... JJ Abrams is the Genius not me...  
  
Spoilers: Of Course... Taken after "Closings"  
  
Pairings: Sarkney  
  
Summary: After getting Leonid Lisenker a top Covenant official, Sydney must get the one person who will stop her, from getting her revenge on the Covenant. Julian Sark.   
  
Authors Notes: Well hope you liked the first part... I'm enjoying making this one... There is more of a plot to this one, than my other one... Very Pleased. Reviews are appreaciated! I do apologize for my horrid spelling. So if you can excuse it as much as possible. I'm using dictionary.com for all help i can do, but sometimes its typos too so... :) Enjoy  
  
~~~  
  
Sydney paused, frozen, as she watched Sark and the gun he had in his hand. She sighed, knowing she couldn't just sneak her way out of it just like she did everything else. He was smarter than most assasins. Probably because his work with her mother. Irina Derevko. For more reasons than that they were connected. They were extremely alike, no matter what she said.  
  
He walked towards her and took the necklace from her, and smashed it onto the floor. He then stepped on it. He then slowly took off her earings, and did the same. "Don't want Agents Weiss or Vaughn listening in... Just not my style." He grinned, as he walked backwards.   
  
"How did you know?" She asked, bluntly.  
  
"Working in this job, in this area of work you have to suspect most things. And then my previous work with you... and Marshall Finkman. It becomes quite noticable." He grinned. "I would even say we were equal. Well you and I have a common link. Irina. And we are the best in our job... I screw up your work and you just fuck up mine." He snarlled.  
  
"Well then I guess I'm doing my job right... now tell me how many good operations has the Covenant had since I was back?" She snicked.  
  
"None, but my escape Miss Bristow." He grinned. "And I do believe that was under your watch." He then went and took her 8mm gun from her hands. "Now I must say adue, due to Agent Weiss and Vaughn probably already on the 25th floor at the moment... I'll be in contact." He grinned as he walked towards the window, and opened it up slowly. Then jumped out onto the stairwell. He then slammed it shut, making it unable for it to be opened again. She then ran to the window, and tried to open it, but it didn't work. She then kicked the wall.  
  
The door broke open with a large blast, she turned around and saw it was Vaughn and Weiss with other men, which she chose to just call face-less men, as she never got to know them all, as they would always change and vary between each mission. "Syd you okay?" Vaughn asked. Vaughn and Weiss tried to act as princes running to the damzel in distress, but she got sick of it all the time, but humoured them as she didn't care.  
  
"Fine... Just tell me when you guys find out something..." She growled, then walked out the room. She watched the people dance, as she made it down the last step of stairs. This one was directly lead into the ball room. Everything was so extravagant, and beautiful. She watched the innocent, ignorant, and unaware people dance.  
  
She envied them.  
  
She kept walking down the staircase untill someone took her wrist. She was pulled onto the floor, and another hand went for her waist. She paused and looked up with a confusing face. It was Sark. She then had a flash of anger across her face. She went for her 8mm but remembered he took it from her. She snarled as she tried to get away.  
  
"Miss Bristow, I'd advise you to stay... seeing as I have some important information for you." He grinned. Pulling him back to her, and closer this time.  
  
"From you? I don't think I need to hear it." She scoffed.  
  
"But Miss Bristow this is of most importance, just listen to what I have to say... Spin." He told her, spinning her around. Those who would look upon the two, would see them as a perfect young couple. In sync with ever step. Perfectly in rythm. Vaughn and Weiss watched Sydney dance with this faceless person. They could never get a good look at his face.   
  
"Fine what is it Sark?" She said calming herself down.   
  
"Do not go anywhere near my shipment Miss Bristow," He paused, as his icy blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "This shipment is not to be even dangled with by your types... If you go near it, I will kill you..." He paused. "Or Agent Vaughn... Maybe even your father." He snickered.  
  
"You can't kill me... As you said we are almost like equals." She said as a fact.  
  
"But almost doesn't mean we are... See I play dirty... I can get a Hitman on you... you couldn't possibly hide yourself forever," He grinned. "So you stay away from my ship, I'll stay away from you... Besides... I like having an equal, it makes the game exciting... wouldn't you think---Sydney." He grinned, leaning into her. He then placed his lips on hers. Sydney freezing up, she accepted the kiss, and gave a small one back before she figured out what she was doing. She went to pull away but he kept her to his lips. He then pulled away. He grinned as she watched him walk away. Vaughn and Weiss made their way to Sydney.  
  
"Who was that?" Vaughn said, as he tried to hide the hideous jealousy in him, but it was clearly seen. She looked at him, a puzzled look came to her face.  
  
"Why would you care?" She said quizically. She then shook her head, "It was no one," She said sincerly, and turned to Weiss. "So anything?" She asked  
  
"Well at the 12th Peir on the outskirts of the city, is his boat. It takes off at 1am..." He replied.  
  
"Well I'm going to change, and get a plan ready... Pick me up before you leave for the boat." She said, then without hearing their responses, she just left.  
  
"Why was she so bitchy?" Vaughn said looking at Weiss.  
  
"She does have a point Mike... Why would you care if she were to kiss a guy---You're Married." He said softly, almost regretably.  
  
"I can care about friends can't I?" Vaughn said a bit furious at Weiss.  
  
"You can't care about her that way anymore Vaughn... She's not yours." He said and then slowly left.  
  
------  
  
Sydney layed in her small 2 star hotel room. She was already into her gear for the raid in 2 hours. She sighed, as she rolled over onto the pillow. She was getting lost into her thoughts, as she usualy did. She always had questions. She never had any of the answers. It bothered her so much. No one ever had answers. Why the hell was she supposed to be the Prophecy! Why couldn't it have been some other person. No, Some very old man has to make up a prophecy and ruin her life about it. But there was still the option of choice, and she chose that so many times. But each time it just ended up coming back to the Rambaldi artifacts. She then paused, and looked at her watch. It was time to be picked up by them.  
  
She made her way down, and found the black van. Vaughn helped her up. He then sat across from her. "Okay heres what we're going to do... Weiss, Johnston, Mathews, Christon, and Vaughn are with me... Rickerson, you take the rest... Now we'll go on the right side and make our way towards the opening, well the passenger opening. You make your way the other side, and go into the cargo. Now shoot at will." SHe then paused as she was handed her weapons, a rifle, a silencer, and 4 8mm's. "Stay on com all time." She then jumped out of the van as it stopped. "Go Go GO!" She commanded.   
  
She then went onto the right, and lead her team through the many peirs, to the 12th. She paused and hid behind a stack of empty boxes. She looked around then spotted Sark. Dressed as sharply as ever. He held a radio in his hand, and recieved something. Unfortunatly she couldn't hear it. SHe then looked around, and noticed the box, that held Fragile on it. She thought it to be to easy. But maybe it would just work. Sark and her were alike, so maybe he was trying to trick her. She shrugged, there are to many maybe's in this job. She then took out her silencer, and aimed it at the wires holding the crate. It was only a metre off ground so if it were to drop she suspected it wouldn't break. She pulled the trigger, then watched it fall. Sark's expression changed drastically as he walked over to it.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, furious with the ethic of the workers.  
  
"I don't know sir... The wires just came apart." The instructor said stepping out of the operation booth. Sark looked at the wires and then shot a glance around the place.   
  
"Miss Bristow... I told you not to come here!" He yelled out to the air. "Why didn't you heed my warning..." He grinned, as he lifted his gun. Sydney signaled for her team to spread out. "Don't you care about those who may get hurt?" He paused. "I told you... If you came I will have to do something... I just can't tolerate this anymore... One of them have to go..." He snickered. "Now which one of the people so close to your heart should die?" He then paused, looking around, trying to find something that would give her hiding spot away. "Your Father... Or maybe Agent Weiss... Or even Agent Micheal Vaughn." He smirked. His hideous and devious smirk. "I think it should be the closest to you... Poor Agent Micheal Vaughn... It will be so beautiful to see your reaction... I mean the one man you've loved... Or maybe have you forgot about Danny?"  
  
Sydney's eyes flared. Danny. No one would ever talk about him like that. No one, she wouldn't tolerate it. She slowly made her way around the boxes, and passed Weiss, then stood up. She didn't even see Vaughn beside her. "You bastard will never talk about Danny that way!" She said. She then did a jump over the boxes, and started to walk towards Sark. She had two of her 8mm's up right now pointed at him.  
  
"I've hit a soft spot have I?" He grinned. "Just like I did with out dance... Your lips are so soft and lucious... If only I could have another taste." He said taunting her now, he wanted her to do something rash.  
  
"Sark!" She cried, as she threw the guns to the side, and then kicked the gun out of his hand. She then stood in combat form. He acknowledged this, and stood in the exact same position.  
  
"Irina taught me just as well... She watched you and your father you know, and trained me exactly the same." He grinned, as he blocked a punch to the jaw from her. He then snickered as he threw a punch to her stomach. She stepped back a few feet, then kicked him in the leg, and threw a punch towards his chin. He easily dodged the kick, but the punch towards his chin, made him spit out blood. He then went at her, with a knife, and pinned her against him. Making her unable to get away. She gave out a scream, but nothing happened. He then grinned as he went into his ear. "Don't you want to see how Vaughn will die... in the exact same way that Danny did?" He smirked, as they saw Vaughn stand up from his place and start to shoot. He ducked from the fire, and dragged Sydney into the Boat with him.  
  
Vaughn jumped over the boxes, and so did the rest of her team. They ran into the boat after her. And split up in the process. Weiss was the first to see Sark. He then started to chase after him, only to get delayed by a pair of walking brutes. Vaughn then spotted Sark and Sydney. He darted down the hall to see Sark pinning Sydney up against a wall.  
  
"How should I kill him? Shot through the head?" Sark grinned. Sydney looked over at Vaughn.  
  
"Vaughn If you don't run away I'll kill you!" She cried. "RUN MICHEAL!" She yelled at him. She looked at Sark. His grin was as big as ever. She then saw Vaughn iffy on running. She looked back at Sark, and raised her hand and titled his head into her. She then kissed him. Her kiss a brusing dark one. Vaughn paused, overly jealous, then ran. She then kneed him in the stomach, and ran. Sark grinned, and let her go.   
  
-----  
  
"You said it was no one!" Vaughn yelled. It was the plane ride back, and everyone stayed back away from Vaughn and Sydney. No one dared get in between their fight.  
  
"Vaughn! Why should It concern you?!" She yelled back. "He warned me not to go, thats all! I didn't think it nessisary... what were you going to do if I told you? Play Knight in Shining Armour! You're not that anymore! You were once... but Now that I've been back its sickening me that you keep on trying to be it... You're married to Lauren Damnit!" She cried. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I could've shot him, instead you chose to kiss him!"   
  
"Vaughn! Damnit! I did it to save your life! If I had he would've killed you! Even though I hate your repulsive guts right now... I do have feelings for you... But now... only as a fellow collegue! Damnit Micheal, I'm not your girl anymore... and its hurting me and confusing me when you tell me these things or get jealous over me?!" She yelled.  
  
"What just because you're back I'm suposed to be all the same or different what the hell Sydney! I thought you were dead! Damnit what do you want me to say?" He yelled.  
  
"Nothing---" She paused her voice coming back to level. "Because I don't want anyone to say anything anymore... I'm saying it. Stop treating me with your useless pity, with your sincerity... Treat me, like you want to! Its killing me that You're all trying to comfort me when I need the truth!" She yelled. Vaughn paused and slowly left her. Feeling cold. She sat down, and sighed heavily.  
  
What did she just do? 


	3. Chapter 3: The Days Nightmare

Title: Rude Awakening  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim anything of Alias... Though I would Like to claim David Anders yummie, but anyways... For Non-Profit stuff... You know the routine... JJ Abrams is the Genius not me...  
  
Spoilers: Of Course... Taken after "Closings"  
  
Pairings: Sarkney  
  
Summary: After getting Leonid Lisenker a top Covenant official, Sydney must get the one person who will stop her, from getting her revenge on the Covenant. Julian Sark.   
  
Authors Notes: I hope you guys like it... Reviews are greatly appreaciated. Thank you to those who have already given some. I'm really liking this plot that I made up and I hope I don't loose intrest.   
  
---  
  
Sydney layed on her own bed in her own place. It'd been a while since she'd done nothing but lay down. She'd thought while she'd lay down, but not like this right now. She was at peace. Almost a deadly peace. She then rolled over. She just wanted to get away from everything. From Vaughn. She and him hadn't spoken since the fight. And she quite liked it. She looked around, and then slowly got up. She then slipped a cd in her music system. It started to play 'Heaven's a Lie' by Lacuna Coil.  
  
iSet me free  
  
Your Heaven's a Lie/i  
  
She slowly turned it higher. She craved the ignorance she once had 2 years ago, for this pain. She then layed back down on her bed. She then found herself falling into a dormant sleep. Something she'd been wanting a long time.  
  
She was woken by a constant ringing of her phone. She angryly got up, and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She said pessimistically.  
  
"Miss Bristow... don't be so angry I woke you up." The accented voice said. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Sark!" She gasped.  
  
"Quite correct Miss Bristow. And nice hair." She knew he was just smirking.  
  
"What do you want?" She scoffed.  
  
"The Door Miss Bristow." He said softly. She looked over and heard the door bell. She then heard his end hang up.  
  
She slowly walked towards the door, hanging up the cordless phone. She slowly opened the door, and saw Sark there. He had an orange envelope in his hands, and then gave his heartless smirk.  
  
"Sark get away." She scowled.  
  
"I would like to tell you this." He grinned. "Your head of operations at the CIA will soon be calling you about an opp to Russia. It seems that something has popped up... I'm giving you this so you won't get killed, when you go for the mission. And I have a strong feeling that you will get chosen." He smiled, as he outstreched his hand. She took the package slowly.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" She asked quizically. Unaware that she was inch by inch being back up, as he entered her house.   
  
"Ahh I'm just ensuring your survival... I mean I wouldn't want an equal to die over something so pitiful."  
  
"I thought you said I was almost your equal."  
  
"Ah but that was before the beautiful kiss you so generously gave me..." He smirked. He then was in the whole way enough to shut the door behind him.  
  
"Sark get out... Or be turned into the CIA." She said warning him.  
  
"You won't do that to me." He grinned.  
  
"Oh yes? Why not... Endulge me."  
  
"Because you secretly want me." He smirked. Sydney paused for a second. Her want an evil bastard like him? No! Never! Though--- NO! She refused to believe that.  
  
"Thats why you chose to kiss me." He grinned.  
  
"No... I had to or else Vaughn would've died."  
  
"But no no no, Sydney... You could've kneed me, or kicked me or shot me, you chose to kiss me." He then pinned her up against the wall. "Like I'm choosing to now." He said brutally pressing his lips to hers. Though it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, it was a very taunting one. She slowly closed her eyes and accepted the kiss. She then eventually kissed him back. He then backed up the second she did. Surprised. He was just bluffing! "Well it looks like you do choose to kiss me."  
  
"Get out of my house." She growled. She then shoved him out the door, and watched him stare at her from his car. She shook her head breaking the stare between them, and shut the door. She leaned on it, heavily breathing. She slowly took the orange envelope, and sat down at her kitchen table.   
  
Once she opened it, there were just papers of phone conversations. Endless as first. And this person was extremely careful at keeping their names safe. Untill she could regonize that one of them was Sark. Why did Sark give her the transcripts to his phone calls. She then saw the date on one of them. It was Lazarey's murder date. She then saw him purposely slip up the others name.  
  
i"Dearest Lauren, I do appreatiate your help in this... I'll be sure to tell the Covenant of the work you do with me."/i  
  
She gasped. She then shook her head. It was just Sark playing with her. She growled at the acusation. She then saw a disc fall out of the envelope. She slowly walked over to her DVD player, and slipped it in. She saw Sark sitting there.  
  
"Well hello Miss Bristow." Again that signature grin. "Now you've already read the papers, and have found out that Lauren Reed is responsible for my Fathers brutal Murder. But I don't want you to bring her in just yet. The opp that you are about to be taken on, you will be taken to Russia, and have to infiltrait a Mob Scene. Of course you will probably have the most skimpiest of outfits, and such as you always do. But you will need to steal a disc from Rizzino Matuchella. This disc has on it the killing of Lazarey. Now you're wondering why I'm going through all this trouble." He paused.   
  
"This is merely a test... The covenant set up everything, and did everything... This is just a test for you and they will take you under again... And since I was dreadfully bored for those 2 years, I decided to help you... But don't think it as a thing that will happen often. Cause I will not be here to save you again." He then paused one last time. "Good bye Sydney... and I hope we meet again... Maybe under better conditions than last time." The little show was over.  
  
She sat there bedazzled. Why was Sark helping her, there had to be more than just the covenant wanting to take her hostage---again. There had to be some personal gain over this. She wondered how Lauren would react in the breifing. She couldn't wait to see her face. And then just as Sark predictied. Dixon called her, and told her to come in.  
  
----  
  
Sydney sat down, slowly, a bit famished. Though she ignored it. Dixon walked in and adressed the others. "Well we've got good news this night. We can catch Lazarey's murder." He said flashing a toothy smile. Sydney looked over at Lauren, who's eyes bugged out. "Well in Russia there is this Mob leader called Rizzino Matuchella. He holds a disc that has the whole thing being planned out. I guess the Covenant just wanted to tape this. Anyways Sydney you'll be going in. Without any wires, but you're going to be accompained by Vaughn. He's going to act as your employer, and you will talk with Rizzino on behalf of your employer. You are going to have a meeting tomorrow night, discussing cocaine prices, as you're an expert again in the drug business."  
  
"Why couldn't there be a new role? I did that last time I was at a drug type party." She grinned.  
  
"Well... we were short for ideas... anyways the plane leaves in two hours. Marshall will breif you on the spesifics of the Cocaine role." He said nodding to everyone, and then slowly leaving.  
  
---  
  
Sydney sat reading Edgar Allen Poe poetry, trying to do everything to not even glance at Vaughn. She didn't want to interact with him untill she had to. And she couldn't keep the lie from him. That his wife was a double agent for the Covenant. She herself didn't believe it, but it seemed that Sark was Truthfull. She just had to trust his word  
  
---  
  
"Mr. Matuchella?" Sydney smiled. She had glasses on, her hair was done up, in a chinese bun, and she had a business type suit on. A bit different from the other one she wore, but not much.  
  
"Miss Otinon!" He said. He was a very plump man, and was extremely rich, as she could see the women at his side with their... leave nothing to the imagination clothing, suffed with american money.  
  
"Now about business. My employer would like to sell the worth of 30 Million in Cocaine. But Only in American. He doesn't like the Russian Rubel." She said.  
  
"Ahh very well..." He smirked. "Is there any chance that you two could----" His words were cut off by the tranquillizer she shot at him. The women stood there frozen. She then shot them too. She then ran around him, and slowly opened his desk drawers. She then then saw the disc. It had Lazarey's murder written on it. She looked up at Vaughn. she couldn't stand to see him suffer anymore. She'd have to find another way to catch Lauren.  
  
She quickly snapped the disc in half then showed it to Vaughn as if she didn't do it. "This was a waste of time... The leak was fake!" She murmered, as she ran out of the club.  
  
---  
  
She saw Vaughn in the arms of Lauren again. Once Vaughn left her to talk with Weiss, she figured it the best time as any to talk with Lauren. She grabbed her arm, and then walked her to a less known spot.  
  
"What are you doing Sydney?" Her voice muttered.  
  
"I know Lauren." Sydney said softly. "You were the one who killed Lazarey." She couldn't look at Lauren.  
  
"Why didn't you turn me in then." Lauren said anger rising in her voice.  
  
"Vaughn has been through enough. I thought I owed him due to me bringing him grief due to my return so---" She paused, pinning Lauren against the wall. "You do something to hurt him again, like double cross the CIA again... I will see to it that you are in my mothers old cell! And I have the proof, I can do it at any point in time." She then saw Vaughn heading this way. She quickly released her, and then striaghtend her jacket.  
  
"Yes, so on Friday we'll have dinner again... Can't wait." Sydney smiled to Lauren, as Vaughn walked up to the two. She then brushed past Vaughn.  
  
"What was that?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"Me and Sydney are going to have a girls night out." 


End file.
